


You Will Tell Me

by neotheresa



Category: Far Cry, Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotheresa/pseuds/neotheresa
Summary: The Deputy had been caught by the Seeds. Joseph, albeit with a little help from Faith and Jacob, converted her to their side. And with the option now open, acted on her feelings for John.Only Jacob’s conditioning affected her in ways unexpected.( Just a little thing I wrote for “johnathot-seed” on tumblr. )( Also feel free to add your own deputy’s name in place. )





	You Will Tell Me

The former deputy hit a single key on the grand piano. She breathed a sigh of relief as the sleepless tension that had plagued her these past hours began to fade from her shoulders. She gazed out the great window in the rear of the Seed ranch, watching the the guards that were assigned graveyard duty, many of them shuffling their feet as if the were simply zombies with firearms. But it was the fireflies that she was truly mesmerized by. The brunette fell into a daze watching them as they floated around aimlessly, with no purpose. No purpose. The brunette winced as those words rang in her head. Damned that Jacob and his “classical conditioning”.

“I didn’t know you could play.”

The sudden voice startled the blue eyed woman, the silence of the room now ended. The woman turned around to to face the source of the voice. His deep brown hair loose from even the unrestful sleep that she couldn’t get, falling ever so gently before icey blue eyes the glanced at her as he stepped from the doorway, his scars and tattoos illuminated by the light of the full moon. “John…” said quietly as he sat down next to her, a thoughtful look in his gaze as it scoured the black and white keys.

The former deputy let out a soft chuckle. “I suppose I’ve never really played while you were around,” she said melancholically. “ After all, you’re always out there inking people. After all this, you should open up a shop. Could make some good money.” The woman was one of the few people to ever get away with such a sarcastic remark like that to him. The only others being the rest of the Seed family, though they weren’t the teasing type, so stoic. He chuckled, lazily flicking a finger over the F minor key, a soft vibration felt by my toes as the cord was stuck.

“I’ve still yet to ink you.” He remarked, smirking in that confident manner the he always carried himself in. The brunette laughed gently. He wasn’t wrong. John often claimed that it was because he didn’t want to ruin her soft, porcelain-like skin.  
But then his look hardened. 

“Why weren’t you in bed? With me?”

The woman looked down and hit another key.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

John’s brown furrowed as he began to closely his lover’s face, his eyes slitting. He set his jaw, and instantly the former deputy regretted lying. He was good at that, reading people, figuring out if they were lying or not.

“Laura.” His voice was hard when he grabbed her chin, jerking it up to eye level. He really hated lying. “Lying is a sin, you know,” he growled. “I’ll ask again. Why weren’t you in bed?”

She gulped, fear chilling running through her body as the voice screaming inside her to forebode from telling the truth, the truth that scared her more than anything. Even more than John himself’s wrath. She didn’t want to see his reaction, or know what he would do if he knew. Her voice cracked as she spoke.

“J-John,” she stammered. “I… can’t tell you right now. I’m scared that you wouldn’t be happy, or that you would be upset by it.”

“What did you do?” He asked evenly, terror biting into the blue-eyed woman with each word. She knew John wouldn’t kill her, but he wasn’t above punishing her. Regardless the manner.

“I-it wasn’t my fault. I tried to block it out, but nothing worked. Really, I tried, I just couldn’t. It was too-”

“Laura!” He snapped, towering over her with anger practically dripping off of him. That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Tears began to gently fall down the woman’s porcelain cheeks and, just like how porcelain can shatter at even the slightest mishandling, she shattered. The crying that was once only tears falling gently turned in to sobs. Life had never been fair for the former deputy, but even this was too much.

Suddenly, the woman felt John’s arms wrap around her and pull her against him, the loud beating of his heart soothing the brunette slowly. Her crying soon faded. “Will you tell me what is wrong now?” The man asked. He received no answer and so he asked once more. “Will you tell me what is wrong now?” He still received no answer.

John grew increasingly impatient and the lack of response. And a moment before he ripped the brunette away from his embrace, he noticed her soft, even breathing. The man sighed gently. “You’ve fallen asleep…” he mumbled. “I suppose we can finish this conversation another day.” John then picked the sleeping women as if she were his new wife and carried her back to bed.

“But you will tell me.” He growled in her sleeping ear.


End file.
